Far Away
by lovinghate34
Summary: Faith comes back with a bit more than Buffy could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was slipping on her jeans and shoes on when Buffy walked into her room. "Dawn, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Bronze. I heard a new band was playing and I hoped you would come and check them out with me. Please?" Dawn said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Fine. Lets go." Buffy said and they walked down to the living room and saw Willow and Xander. "Hey, Dawn and I are going to the Bronze, you guys wanna go?"

"Sure." Xander said as he grabbed his car keys and drove to the Bronze.

When they walked in, they noticed the band setting up and Buffy watched as Dawn slipped away from them and went to talk to one of the band members. When she came back, she looked at her sister. "What were you doing?"

"Seeing if I was right about there being a new band and yeah I was. There name is Chosen. Sounds cool, lets just see if they are good." Dawn said as Buffy went to get a drink and the she looked up and noticed the band getting ready to play and the lead singer walking to the mic.

When Buffy came back she noticed one of the members that looked like Faith, then she relized it was Faith. She went to go to her, but Dawn stopped her and the rest of the gang and made them sit down at a table by the stage. Dawn smiled at Faith and she smiled back. Buffy noticed Faith's appearence for the first time, and saw Faith had her lip and eyebrow pierced, so did the other guitarist. She noticed Faith got a few more tattoos also.

She watched as Faith walked up to the mic. "Hey, we're new in town and I'm not sure if this is a permanent home for us or what, so hope you enjoy the performance. Anyways, we are Chosen and I'm Faith, on lead guitarist thats Kennedy, on the drums thats Tj, and on bass thats Kacey. A few of these songs we wrote, well, I wrote, and the others they wrote. The first two are really important to me and I wanna dedicate these to someone spencial and they know who they are."

The band started playing as Faith sat on the stool by the mic with an accoustic guitar on her lap.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if   
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,   
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and   
never let me go

The crowd started clapping and Buffy's looked Faith in the eyes and Buffy had tears in her eyes from listening to Faith's words. Faith gave Buffy a smile and then spoke in the mic again. "Okay this next song is called Savin' Me and this is for the same person."

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

When Faith finished the song, she smiled and then handed the guitar to a man who was standing off stage who in return handed her her Dean electric guitar. She walked back to the mic. "Okay the next songs we play are some of our favorites that we wrote when we were bored off our asses."

Brothers and sisters put this record down  
Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)  
We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trends  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trends  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trends

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trends  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

The crowd exploded with cheering and screaming for more. Faith smiled. "Okay. Calm down. I think we are gonna play two more songs and then we are out of here. So this is 7 Minutes in Heavan, and its pretty big on our record, so here it goes."

I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who will lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I'm sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own

The only thing worse than not knowing  
Is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode  
I just need a stronger dose

"Okay. Yea, that was 7 Minutes in Heavan. This is Fight For All The Wrong Reasons, and Kennedy wrote this."

Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?

Was it wrong? Was it wrong?

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight

for all the wrong reasons

Faith smiled that sexy smile Buffy loved as she leaned into the mic. "Ha. I'm sure you all know this next song, since its the biggest hit on our record." The crowd burst into cheering and applauding, Faith laughed, and Buffy was thinking, 'Faith has a record.'

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

The crowd exploded into applauding and whistling, making as much noise as they could. "Okay, thats it for tonight. Have fun." Faith said as the other guitarist walked towards Faith and they left the stage and started packing and carrying everything to the van at the back.

Faith jumped when she felt someone hug her, turning around, and was face to face with a smiling Dawn. Faith enveloped Dawn into big hug leaving Dawn's feet not touching the ground. They started laughing when they broke apart. "I can't believe you are finally here. All I've been doing was listening to your cd that came out and waiting for you to get here."

"D, I know. I was so afraid to come here, and I kept reading your letters over and over again until Kennedy told me I was coming willingly or she was gonna chain me up, and throw me into the back of the van." Faith said and the other band members came to get in the front of the van. "Oh, guys wait. This is Dawn, one of my best friends. Dawn, these are my other friends, Kacey and Tj. They are our lesbian couple, while K and I are single. Oh. This is my sister Kennedy."

Kennedy smiled and shook Dawn's hand. "Nice meeting you." She then looked at Faith. "Tj and Kacey are leaving, so you wanna stay for a while and then ride our bikes to a hotel." They watched the van leave.

"Yeah, that is cool with me. Is Buffy still in there?" Faith asked and recieved a nod. "I'm scared."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, that is cool with me. Is Buffy still in there?" Faith asked and recieved a nod. "I'm scared."

"Its okay. You have me and Kennedy here to back you up." Dawn said pushing Faith toward the club.

"I think this is a bad idea." Faith said getting away from Dawn's grasp, but Kennedy grabbed her and pulled into the club and towards the bar.

Kennedy ordered two beers as Dawn went to Buffy. When the sisters came over, Buffy felt jelouse because she saw the guitarist with her arm around Faith. Dawn tapped Faith on the shoulder and the two turned around. "Umm.. hi B." Buffy went to say something, but Faith kept going. "No, let me please. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything that I did or said. It was just like I was living a lie and for once I felt like I could play an important role. I couldn't be the hero because even if you did fuck up, you were forgived. So since the protagonist role was took, I figured why not antagonist. Then I met the mayer, and for some reason he was like a father to me. Not the my dick head father, but like Giles is to you. I loved that so much. Feeling like atleast one person cared about you in the world. I had no body besides K here, and I missed her so much. Then when you stabbed me, it felt that my world had ended, not because I had my own knife stuck in me, but because you were the one who put it there. The reason I'm here right now, is because the day I woke up I planned on getting revenge, but I just couldn't, then I met a council member. Well, a new council type. Anyways, he offered me a new life. My criminal record was erased, and I became a watcher. Then they assigned me to a potential and Kennedy here. She helped me relize why I acted and did what I did. It was because I loved... love you. I couldn't take you not giving me the time a day. It was always you showed up when it was slaying time and then left when the kill was done. Over the years, I've been writing Dawn making sure you were okay and she was the only one I didn't hurt. Well, it all pretty much comes down to I love you and I always will. I have since the moment I layed eyes on you. I came back to apoligize, and try to make up for everything I've done wrong in my life, if you'll let me."

"Go Faith." Faith's face fell as she heard Buffy's words. "Go and get some rest and meet me at my house at noon." And with that, Buffy left and tugged Dawn with her.

Faith could've swore she was dreaming, but knew she wasn't when Kennedy pinched her. "What was that for?"

"I can read your mind and vis versa, dumbass. Slayer sisters. Connection, you know? I heard you say you thought you were dreaming so I pinched you to show you that you weren't." Kennedy said smiling.

"Lets go get a room, I have some stuff in my head that I wanna write down, maybe a few songs, hopefully. Maybe we can start on a new cd." Faith said as the walked to the motorcycles, and drove to a hotel, one different from the one Faith stayed at when she first arrived in Sunnydale. Now Faith was just piling in the money since she was a musician, and making good money.

That night at the Summer's house Buffy was talking to Dawn in the kitchen. "Dawn, why didn't you tell me?"

"Duh... because you wouldn't have gone, and I want you and Faith to be friends again. She loves you Buffy. I've been writing her ever since she started working for the council. Besides that, I've kept up with her in magazines and everything else." Dawn said.

"Wait, Faith is in magazines?" Buffy asked.

"Yea Buffy. Faith and her band Chosen are huge since last year. Everybody loves her cds and music. All I listen to is her cds. All of her songs have a meaning, and they are mostly for you or how she feels about her self and what she did. Please Buffy, just give her a chance."

"I'll think about it, and I want to listen to her cd tomorrow and I want you to bring me all the magazines with her in them." Buffy said as Dawn left, then later came back with about fourteen magazines.

"Here. These are the important ones. The others I have you can get later. These should keep you for tonight. Night Buffy." Dawn said as she went to bed.

Buffy looked at the magazines, then picked them up, and carried them into the living room. She opened the first magazine and saw a picture of Faith standing there with three girls behind her. It had Chosen wrote under it with a stake. She noticed the interview with different members of the band. She went to Faiths and started reading.

_Author: So what did you do before the whole musician thing happened?"_

_Faith: Um.. Well, my life sucked when I was young, but when I moved to help someone, I don't know it was all okay. I just pretty much faught alot and played my music in private._

_Author: Why private?_

_Faith: Well, I was supposed to play this bad ass chick that wasn't afriad of anything and did not have a soft side._

_Author: What were you aftaid of? Why are you opening up now and you still have that bad ass look?_

_Faith: (smiles) I was afraid of getting hurt, to let someone in and them not understanding. I guess I'm opening up now because life made me relize you only have a certain amount of time, and why try to hide and be something your not, and yea, I still have a little bit of my bad ass look and attitude._

_Author: Your songs, do they all have a special meaning or a person you wrote them for or about?_

_Faith: Well, all my songs have a meaning. Some are about me doing some shit that I wish I hadn't of done, and a few others are about some one I love and me wanting them to help me. The others, I was either with Kennedy writing them or I just found something in life to write about that was important to me. _

_Author: Okay... How is it like having your sister back?_

_Faith: Are you kidding? Its amazing. I think I have almost everything I want in this life, maybe more._

_Author: We did a backround check, and your family is supposed to be rich. Is that true and why would you run from that?_

_Faith: Money is not everything. I didn't want to live off of them. My parents weren't the stable type and I hated them, they hated me. When they found out I was gay, it just went all down hill from there, so I decided to run. _

_Author: When you woke from your coma, how did you feel?_

_Faith: I felt betrayed in a way, but I deserved what happened. I just didn't have any feeling what so ever. I really wanted revenge, but I did not have it._

_Author: Okay, next subject. What made you want to play the guitar and start a band?_

_Faith: Well, I was in a band with Kennedy when I was younger, before I left. I loved it. I guess the way I could write songs and have a meaning to it even though it did not say it was a big factor. _

_Author: Have you ever been in love?_

_Faith: Yea, I have and I still am. _

_Author: Well, thanks for the interview, Faith._

_Faith: No problem. _

Buffy fell back into the couch and picked up another magazine, tattoo magazine. Buffy was wondering why Faith would be in a tattoo magazine, then she relized Faith had a long sleeve shirt on tonight. She opened the magazine to where Faith was and it had pictures of her tattoos, the tribal on on her bicep , chinese letters on the back of her neck, a heart on her chest with CHOSEN written in it, and two big tattoos going up her sides. They had the initials B.S. and F.S. and then a design around it. Buffy knew that the initials were for herself and Faiths'. She then decided to ge to bed knowing tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy fell back into the couch and picked up another magazine, tattoo magazine. Buffy was wondering why Faith would be in a tattoo magazine, then she relized Faith had a long sleeve shirt on tonight. She opened the magazine to where Faith was and it had pictures of her tattoos, the tribal on on her bicep , chinese letters on the back of her neck, a heart on her chest with CHOSEN written in it, and two big tattoos going up her sides. They had the initials B.S. and F.S. and then a design around it. Buffy knew that the initials were for herself and Faiths'. She then decided to ge to bed knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

The next day, Buffy woke up hearing music. It was coming from the living room. Before she went downstairs, she went to check on Dawn who was not in bed. She slowly and quietly walked down the steps. She saw Dawn and Faith sitting at the couch. Faith was softly playing her accoustic guitar and singing. Dawn watched as did Buffy.

I'll tell you flat out  
it hurts so much to think of this  
so from my thoughts I will exclude  
this very thing that  
I hate more than everything is  
the way I'm powerless  
to dictate my own moods

I've thrown away  
so many things that could've been much more  
and I just pray  
my problems go away if they're ignored  
but that's not the way it works  
no that's not the way it works

when I go down  
I go down hard  
and I take everything I've learned  
and teach myself some disregard  
when I go down  
it hurts to hit the bottom  
and of the things that got me there  
I think, if only I had fought them

If and when I can  
clear myself of this clouded mind  
I'll watch myself settle down  
into a place where  
peace can search me out and find  
that I'm so ready to be found

I've thrown away  
the hope I had in friendships  
I've thrown away  
so many things that could have been much more  
I've thrown away  
the secret to find an end to this  
and I just pray  
my problems go away if they're ignored  
but that's not the way it works  
no that's not the way it works

Any control I thought I had just slips right through my hands  
while my ever-present conscience shakes its head and reprimands me  
reprimands me  
then and there  
I confess  
I'll blame all this on my selfishness  
yet you love me  
and that consumes me  
and I'll stand up again  
and do so willingly

You give me hope, and hope it gives me life  
you touch my heavy heart, and when you do you make it light  
as I exhale I hear your voice  
and I answer you, though I heardly make a noise  
and from my lips the words I choose to say  
seem pathetic, but it's fallen man's praise  
because I love you  
oh God, I love you  
and life is now worth living  
if only because of you  
and when they say I'm dead and gone  
it won't be further from the truth

When I go down  
I life my eyes up to you  
I won't look very far  
cause you'll be there  
with open arms  
to lift me up again  
to life me up again

Buffy smiled at how Faith's voice sounded and how good she was playing the guitar. Faith could feel Buffy and looked towards the stairs and stopped playing. "Morning B."

"Hey Faith." Buffy said.

Faith motioned towards the magazines. "Reading up on me, huh?"

"Yeah, I got curious. My favorite was the tattoo magazine." Buffy said and walked into the kitchen.

Faith's eyes got wide and she flipped through the tattoo magazine and saw what she was hoping not to. She looked at Dawn and then threw the magazine at her. "D, you let her see my tats. Those were not meant to be seen by her. You know that."

"Chill out Faith. She wanted all the magazines. She would have seen it sooner or later." Dawn said.

"You suck. I love you but you really suck." Faith said as she walked into the kitchen. "Do I get breakfast, B?"

"Sure." Buffy said. "Faith, you have a great voice and you can play very good. Why didn't you tell me you played before?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to judge me again. I loved my music and writing it. When I was helping the mayor, I could play. I don't know why, but I could, escecially since he had this amazing piano. I loved that thing. I would play that things for hours. I wrote so many songs on that thing." Faith said.

"Any about me?"

"Most of them. Some were about me being bad and the way I was, but mostly about you. Some good and some bad about you not loving me and all that sappy stuff." Faith ate some of the food that Buffy put in front of her. "So Willow lives here?"

"Yup. So where is the rest of your band?" Buffy asked.

"Kennedy is on the porch playing her guitar and probably smoking. I need one about now." Faith said.

On the porch, Kennedy was playing the guitar and singing when Willow walked out and saw the brunette playing the guitar. Kennedy stopped and smiled at the redhead. She stood up and sat her guitar in the case and walked up to Willow.

"Hi, I'm Kennedy, Faith's sister." Kennedy said reaching her hand out.

Willow shook Kennedy's hand. "I'm Willow. You are really good. I saw you playing last night and you were amazing. How long have you been playing?"

Kennedy motioned for them to sit on the swing. "Since I was able to hold a guitar. I'm 19 now, so about 9 years. Faith has been playing for 10. She is a year older than me. We played every insrument that we thought we would like. We started a band when we were teenagers. It was so fun. I remember writing songs and the music with her. Life was great with us excepet for the parents."

Willow noticed the change in Kennedy's voice. "Care to talk about it?"

Kennedy smiled at Willow who felt like she was gonna melt. "Our parents were rich. They were okay when they were around their friends, but when they got us alone. They would beat us and everything horrible you could think of. Faith, being the dumbass she is, always tried to get them to beat her not me. It worked for about four years, we were 15, then they found out she was gay and they kicked her out. I was left alone with them, but they never hit me again. Apparently, Faith came back one night, and threatened them that if they ever touched me she would tortue them slowly and painfully in every way she could. So they never touched me. Then Faith came back all watchery like and it freaked me out and I got her to mellow down and act like the old Faith again. I missed her so much. Thats when she was sent to be Tj and my watcher. It was awesome because that meant she could never get rid of me again unless one of us died, but we were too cocky for that. I hated our parents. Anyways, Faith, Tj, Kate, and I started a band together, then we got a record deal. Earned our own money. Thats pretty much it. She saved my ass so many times, and I'm gonna be saving hers as much as possible." Kennedy zoned out for a few seconds. "What about you? Any stories?"

"Not really. I met Buffy in high school, started helping her. Dated a werewolf, pretty much it. I'm a witch too." Willow said smiling.

"Thats cool. So you ever played any instruments?" Kennedy asked.

"No.no.no.no.no. Stage fright. I played the piano, but I can't play in front of a crowd or sing." Willow said and Kennedy smiled.

"Thats okay. When we first started the band, I was stage fright and then Faith helped me. Now I'm all over the stage playing riffs, jumping up and down, screaming, and everything else." Kennedy said smiling.

Willow smiled. "I wish I could do that."

"I'll tell you what, you can practice with me and I'll help you beat the stage fright, deal?"

"Umm... I don't know." Willow hesitated. "Okay, but I am not getting on stage."

"So.. what do you think is going on in there?"

Faith and Buffy were still talking when Dawn walked in. "Hey Faith, Kennedy wants to know if you wanted to play a song or something. She is getting kinda bored... not with Willow though."

Faith smirked. "Thats my sister alright." Then she got up and walked to the living room with Buffy following her. Buffy went to sit by Willow and Faith grabbed the other guitar by her sister and sat on the chair opposite of Buffy. "Okay, what are we playing?"

"I don't know. Something you wrote." Kennedy said.

Faith thought for a second and then looked at her sister and smiled. "How about we play One Second?"

"Thats fine with me." Kennedy said.


End file.
